


In A Yellow Submarine

by Rosae



Series: Frostironstrange Works [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Good Loki (Marvel), Loki would just like his lovers to not draw petty lines in the sand, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosae/pseuds/Rosae
Summary: Science and Magic are opposites, at least according to Loki's lovers. But he's never quite seen it that way he cannot believe the amount of energy that his lovers are expending to convince him otherwise.





	In A Yellow Submarine

“Magic is clearly the superior choice, it cannot be disabled as simply as technology can and can be manipulated to do thousands of tasks otherwise impossible.” Stephen sniped, his tone sound like he thought his argument so perfect Tony wouldn’t be able to say a word against it. 

“Technology can do anything that magic can, and it can be linked to external power sources so you aren’t eating up your own energy! Magic doesn’t allow for any independence from the user and technology does!” Tony argued back, continuing in the loop that he and Stephen had been in for the past three days. 

Loki sighed, watching his lovers argue back and forth in the living room from the breakfast bar. He didn’t even bother pretending to eat, nor did he offer his usually greeting as Natasha slid up next to him. 

“Trouble in Paradise?” Her tone was light but there was a serious undertone too it. Loki appreciated her concern, and he sighed again before replying.

“They… Stephen and Tony are both craftsmen at heart and it is part of why I love them, but they care so deeply for their tools that they allow themselves to be drawn into these arguments. It’s something I cannot understand myself, both for the lack of difference between technology and magic on Asgard and because I do not understand the need to argue over tools when the results are there. They have not grown hostile with one another yet, but this god-forsaken argument keeps coming back and I fear it is only a matter of time.” He trailed off, unsure of what he would do if his lovers were unable to resolve their spat. Loki loved them both deeply and he was dreading the day they asked him to pick a side. 

Natasha gave him a thoughtful look, mulling over what he had said. After a minute of watching Stephen and Tony keep up their argument, she spoke. 

“Magic and technology aren’t different on Asgard?”

“Not particularly no. It's the same for chemistry and biology, for us they are considered one and the same. Perhaps Asgard just does not draw the same arbitrary lines Midgard has. I personally do not use electricity in my enchantments by preference but much of Asgard is run by systems that draw their energy from electricity or heat with automation written through code while their form and function is given by a spell. Like many things, the terms and meaning are more fluid.” His tone was exasperated, and Natasha could relate. She didn’t know much about magic, but she knew a lot about listening to pointless arguments. 

“For right now, let them argue it out. If they try to get you involved, tell them straight up you don’t see a difference and if they try to push you don’t be afraid to just teleport away or something. If they see they’re driving you away with the argument then they’ll stop.” Natasha sounded almost sagely, and Loki nodded slowly. For the rest of the morning, they sat there discussing little things that didn’t mean anything (which were code for quite important things that meant a lot). It was nice.

Two days later, the fight reached it’s heat and what Loki was fearing finally happened. Tony and Stephen were arguing over whether an electronic automated submarine or a scanning spell would be most effective for finding some shipwreck that needed to be located. Stephen turned to Loki, clearly under the assumption that Loki was a firm magic user and would back him up on the matter. 

“Loki, dear, time is of the essence here so please tell Tony that a scanning spell will take far less time.”

“He will not! He agrees with me that it could very well be out of the range of the spell and we should be sending out subs that can actually pick up the thing when they find it!” 

His lover’s quieted then, waiting on him to pick between them. Loki did no such thing. He grabbed Tony’s little submarine out of his hands, but before his lover could crow in victory he pulled Stephen’s spell along by the threads of magic and with a quick spell of his own, slight adjustments and a flourish of his hands his merged the two. The resulting submarine would be able to locate the wreck far more quickly with the submarine moving to increase the range and it would be able to return the wreck once it found it. 

He set the newly finished submarine down on the table and turned back to face his astounded lovers.

“In Asgard, we don’t limited ourselves with such petty boundaries. I always found trying to draw silly lines in the sand only ever leads to a waste of time and less effective designs at the end.” Loki stepped to the doorway, having had enough of this silly argument. “Now, if you two can stop your arguing for five minutes and find something to agree on, you’d be more then welcome to join me in the bedroom. Something I think would be a better use of all our time.”

Tony and Stephen found themselves coming to an agreement that there was value to both their areas of study quite quickly after that, and the argument died there.


End file.
